Phoenix Force Avengers
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry and Hermione were killed at the final battle against Voldermort. But Harry also kill him with his dying breath getting his Fate's reward. Now they have arrivied in another universe that needs their help. (Movie-verse Avengers)
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice night, Captain America and Iron Man were squaring off against a huge viking with a red cape. He had a huge hammer with him as well. A young woman had landed in between them. She was in the basic SHIELD uniform, her hair was in a ponytail and she looked at them. "Okay boys," she said. "Time to put your toys away."

"**Who are you?**" Said Iron Man.

"Don't worry about who I am," she said. "Just put them away!" She didn't even have a weapon, she didn't need one.

"With all do respect Agent Heart," said Cap.

"Captain, we know all about what was going on and he's already has Loki." The viking perked up.

"He has?" He said. Just then they heard a cry of a bird and Heart smirked.

"That will them now." Just then there was a flare behind her and behind her was a young man holding Loki in a sleeper hold. Then he placed the Norse god down and nodded to her. He was also in a SHIELD uniform but he also had on a nose and mouth mask as well. He had short black hair and green eyes. He was pretty buffed, "this is my darling husband. Johnathan. My name's Jennifer." He nodded to the heroes and they took off for the Helicarrier.

* * *

As Fury was telling Loki that escape was futile, Tony Stark and the others were on the bridge talking to the others. "So, this is Nick's little hideaway." He said was he was looking around. Just then Johnathan and Jennifer had came on board Jennifer was in a T-shirt, cargo pants and boots. Johnathan was still in his bodysuit. He was holding a tray with some drinks on it. The others saw them and they got a good look at Jennifer.

She was beautiful and was like extremely nice off the battlefield. They were talking about what Fury was trying to do. "I don't see why he needs us." Said Tony, "I mean he's got Johnny and Jenny and their amazing powers." They looked at him. Johnathan placed the tray down and stormed off.

"Mr. Stark, I would suggest you keep that info to yourself." She said, Tony slowly walked up to her.

"What are you going to do if I don't, Jenny?" He said, just then she grabbed him by the arm, judo tossed him and locked the arm in an arm bar.

"The reason why Nick's starting this team is because if we get involved it will be a bad day. A very bad day." Then she let him go. "You may be a '_billionare-batcholer-genius_' but you can still feel pain. Also, I'm the one woman you'll never get your hands on." She lifted her hand up revealing a diamond wedding ring on the left third finger. Then she walked trying to find her husband.

"Well, I guess she showed you huh?" Said Maria Hill.

* * *

Later, Jennifer found Johnathan in a work out room on a heavy bag with Phil Coulson holding it. This time he was in an A shirt, bike shorts, striking gloves and ankle protectors. "I don't see why you need my help sir." Said Phil.

"I just need you to hold the bag Phil." He softly said and he started punching the bag hard. Thinking about everything he and Jennifer went through. From the time they died in their home universe, to fighting against the 'Phoenix Force Five', to helping to rebuild the Avengers in another universe, to now. He hated being made in to the punchline of some crappy joke.

That's where Jennifer found him, she sighed. He always does this when something's bothering him. He was working up a good sweat too. His short black hair was getting soaked with sweat as it ran down his body soaking his clothes. Phil saw her and smiled. "So good to see you ma'am." He said, Johnathan was getting tired and placed his head against the heavy bag. "I need to talk to General Fury." He said.

"Go, I got this." She said, so he left and she went over to Johnathan. She placed her hands on his sweaty shoulders and held him from behind. "Okay, so Stark's an asshole. Big surprise, but what's really bothering you?"

"We lost everything," he said softly. "Our families, our friends, our home."

"But we have each other, Harry." She said, yes Johnathan Heart was really Harry James Potter. Which meant his wife Jennifer was Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger. They were killed during the final battle against Voldermort, he killed Hermione first and Harry was so upset that he sent a curse to him that he had learn in which to use he would give up his entire life force.

He did and in his final hours he heard the death screams of the most powerful dark lord ever. He smiled as he died because he knew he would be with his loved ones. But fate wasn't done with him yet. When he got there he didn't see his parents or Sirius. Fearing he wasn't ever going to see his loved ones again, he was in despair. That was when he felt a hand slide across his shoulders and he looked over to see Hermione.

He grabbed her in a tight hug and would never let her go. He told her he was upset that he didn't see the others but she told him that they were coming and that there was an offer for them. They had met up with a huge bald man in a toga. He had told them that he was the 'Watcher' he had seen their actions and where he couldn't take them back to their home universe, he could grant them whatever they wanted.

So Harry wanted to be trained to be the greatest hero ever and since Hermione was his companion, he'd wanted her to be the greatest heroine as well. So the wish was granted and they had gotten training. Harry had received the skills of Hawkeye, Thor, Wolverine, Daredevil and Iron Fist. Hermione had received the skills of Rogue(1), Storm, Electra, She-Hulk and Blink. They were dressed in black bodysuits and were ready to start their journey in to the '_Next Great Adventure_'.

So they did and came up on an universe where it was ruled by five of the most powerful mutants ever, the **Phoenix Force Five**. They had consisted of their leader, Cyclops, King Namor, a woman called the 'White Queen', a young woman named 'Majik' and a metal man called 'Colossus'. They fought against them and the battle was long and hard. Cyclops' optic blasts were a pain to watch out for.

The White Queen, was a telepath and was trying to break through the occulmancy shields. Colossus was pure power, Namor had his trident and Majik was part 'demon'. After the last one was downed Harry walked over to Cyclops and notched an arrow. He fired it and it went into his throat. Just then Harry was surrounded by a phoenix flare. It went in to him and as it did, he could've sworn he heard Cyclops' voice thanking him. Harry dropped to his knees as if he had won the 'game of immortals'.

Hermione went over to him, of course worried. But he was fine and they disappeared without that world knowing who saved them.

Harry lifted his head from the heavy bag to look in to his wife's eyes. "Come on," she said as she grabbed his hand to lead him to the showers. "I'll do your back." So they went in to the shower and things got a little steamy.

Meanwhile, Dr. Banner had asked Fury about the Hearts. "We don't know all that much about them." He said.

"Johnathan and Jennifer Heart are two the very top agents SHIELD has." He said, "Johnathan has skills that can match Hawkeye's, he has Thor's thunder and lightening powers, and brute strength." This got the Norse god's attention, "but he does NOT wield a hammer of his own, he has a very powerful healing factor, he can see in the dark and his close quarters hand to hand skills are incredible. Agent Coulson can attest to that."

Coulson just blushed, "Jennifer's a whole different order altogether. She's part goddess, can control the weather and is Johnathan's equal."

"Like I asked before," said Tony. "Why do you need us?"

"Those two are too powerful, if they go all out the world would be destroyed."

"So, we are basically a leash?" Asked Thor.

"I wouldn't say that, you're a prevention so that they couldn't get involved. The only way they could be involved is as if you need help."

TBC

1. Think post-'Deathbattle' against Wonder Woman.

_Dedicated to those that had died in Newtown, CT yesterday._


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were in bed, after having sex. They were relaxing as Hermione was resting her head onto Harry's chest. "Feel better?" She said his eyes were closed as he was tired.

"Um hmm," he said. He held her in his arms as they just rested.

'What is he going to do he finds out that the others are here?' She slipped out of his arms, got dressed in a robe.

* * *

Then she went to her lab where there were 9 tanks of people healing from a huge battle. She went to one of them, he was tall had dark brown hair and was buffed. He slowly opened his eyes. She gasped, "Cedric?"

"_Hello, Hermione._" He sent to her.

"_You're awake._"

"_Yes, I do not blame Harry what happened. Don't worry. Where are we?_"

"_SHIELD Helicarrier, we are trying to help General Nick Fury with the Avengers._"

"_Avengers?_"

"_Yeah._"

"_Okay. So when do we get out?_"

"_You guys have to heal up and then we'll see_"

"_Alright, how are the others?_"

"_They are alright and still sleeping. You get some rest as well._" Cedric nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

Later Harry was running around the carrier when he had heard an attack happening to it. "What the hell?" He rushed the prisoner chambers and noticed that Loki was gone. "Dammit!" He swore.

"Hello Agent Heart," said the Norse God.

"Loki," he said. Loki attacked and Harry dodged his attack then came in with a kick up side his head. But Loki blocked with his staff. But Harry grabbed it with his legs, spins it around and used it to scar him. Then he flipped to his feet and caught it.

"So how are we going to do this? You going back in to your cage or do I put you down?" Loki chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try." He said and the fight was on. Harry caught him in the jaw with a kick almost knocking him out. When all of the sudden the carrier shook knocking him off balance. He lost his grip on the staff and Loki grabbed it. "You are very worthy opponent. Too bad I have to kill you now." Just then he heard a click.

"He dies, you follow!" Said Hermione, Loki started to laugh.

"My dear woman, I am a…." Before he finished he saw what she became and freaked out and ran away. She went to Harry to check on him.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were down and the carrier was going down. Loki escaped, Thor and Hulk went missing but Hawkeye was captured.

Later Tony had figured out what Loki was up to and he took off. Then Cap, Widow and a back to normal Hawkeye were on their way to fight Loki and his army. Meanwhile Harry started to come back around, he sat up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, Loki got away, Thor and Hulk are missing, Coulson's dead, Hawkeye's back to normal and the others are about to fight Loki." Said Hermione, his eyes started to glow.

"We got unfinished business." He said as he stood up and started to head for his quarters and she followed him.

"You are not doing this on your own!" She said.

"Of course not, you're coming with."

"That's not what I meant. Give me a few minutes." So she went to her labs. Harry started to get dressed in a black bodysuit with a gold phoenix on the chest, gold boots, sash and gloves.

* * *

Then he walked over to Hermione's lab. She was already dressed in her outfit, which was white and gold mesh, with a huge golden phoenix on her torso, gold boots and gloves.

"You ready?"

"Just about," she came out with seven other people, two guys and five females. The first guy had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in a black sleeveless bodysuit, with a gold phoenix on his torso, gold gloves and boots.

"Cedric?"

"Hey Harry." He said as he went over and hugged him tightly. The other male was buffed, topless, had black hair and dark eyes, and wore black and gold tights with a gold waist band. He was bare foot and had wings on his ankles.

"Neville?"

"Harry." He said as he hugged his old friend. Next was a woman with silvery blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a gold phoenix that covered her torso and was held to her with white straps, white gloves, boots and a cape.

"Fleur?"

"Oui cheri," she said and gave him a sensual kiss. Then there was another blond dressed in a black and gold bodysuit with a flap at her crotch, armor on her arms and shins covering her boots.

"Luna?"

"Hello Harry," she said and hugged him. Next was a young Asian woman in a black under armor T-shirt, black tights, a golden trench coat, boots and gloves.

"Cho?"

"Yes, Harry." She said as she went over to hug him. He got a very good look at her and she was very beautiful. Next was a well-built young woman, with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. She was in a green and gold T-shirt, and tights, gold boots and jacket.

"Hanna?"

"Bingo!" She kissed him on the cheek. Lastly was a young woman with a heart shaped face, shoulder length pink hair and violet eyes. She was in a black tank top, tights, gloves and boots.

"TONKS?"

"Worcher Harry," she said and hugged him.

"Are all of you guys phoenix powered?" He asked.

"Yep," said Neville.

"I want to hear how you guys got here but first, we have an invasion to stop." With that they headed topside and started to take off.

* * *

Fury had seen them taking off and smirked. "Sir? Should we stop them?" Asked Maria.

"No, because shit just got real." He said, "I want communications active! As of yesterday!"

"YES SIR!" With that people started to get to work and get ready for a big fight and a spectacular fight. Today was not going to be Loki's day.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Manhattan was being overrun monsters and all of the Avengers had finally got together, ready to fight. Captain America was about to go through some orders after Dr. Banner had showed up. But that was when Harry, Hermione and company had flown in and landed. "What's the situation Cap?" Said Harry they looked at them.

"Agent Heart?" He said.

"Yep but that's a cover, my real name's Harry James Potter." Hermione looked at Dr. Banner.

"Dr. Banner, you might want to get angry." She said, he looked at her with a serene smile.

"That's just the point Agent Heart," He said. "I'm always angry." He slowly walked up to the flying monster and started to transform in to the Hulk. He took the monster down and with that it was game time.

"Cap," said Harry. "My team and I will provide back up."

"Okay," he said.

"Let go people, we got a world to save." With that the nine of them took off. Battles were going on everywhere, Harry was using optic blasts taking bad guys down. Hermione was using her own abilities of lightning helping Thor taking them down. Neville was using his trident shooting blast at bad guys taking them down. Cedric was using his pure strength ripping bad guys apart and off their flying jet skis (1). Cho was blinding her opponents only to leap on to them draining them of their life energy with a bite.

Fleur turned in to diamond and smashed her fist in to her opponent's head. Then kicked another in the crotch, Luna pulled out a sword and started to slice and dice her opponents then she saw Tonks coming for her and gave her a boost. As she went in to the air, she started firing on opponents. Then she saw Hanna flying to her, she grabbed her and flung her at the opponent. Hanna slammed both feet in to its face. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled then took off.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Helicarrier, Fury was arguing with the council. They wanted to nuke all of Manhattan but the Avengers and the Phoenix Force were trying their best to detain the aliens but it was too late and a jet with a nuke on it took off for Manhattan. "Oh shit," he said. "Get Me Agent Heart NOW!" So he was connected to Harry.

"_Heart._" He said.

"Agent Heart we got a nuke headed your way!"

"_FUCK! ETA?_"

"You got 10 minutes, tops!"

"_I'll see what I can do, Heart out!_"

Meanwhile, at the battle in Manhattan, Harry flew over to the bay. Hermione and Neville followed him, "what's wrong?" She said.

"We got a nuke coming right for us. "

"How long?" Said Neville.

"8 minutes, tell Nat to leave the gate open." Neville nodded and took off, "tell the others what's going on." Hermione realized what he's about to do.

"No, you're not going to…?" She said.

"I'll have to," he said. "Tell Fleur, Susan, Tonks and the baby I love them." She gasped, "Come on you're going to hide that from me? I sensed it," he grabbed her, hugged her and kissed her passionately. Then he took off for the nuke.

"I love you Harry." She said as tears fell from her eyes. "Heart to Iron Man."

"_Go ahead Jenny._" He said.

"We got a nuke coming for us, Harry's gone to intercept it."

"_WHAT?_"

"Fury contacted him about he's going to try to lure it away from Manhattan."

"_We have to stop him!_" Said Cap.

"If there's one thing you need to know about my husband, he has a 'Saving people thing'. I call it a curse and it's going to get him killed." Just then Thor came up to her.

"Nay, thy do not know that! He is a stalwart warrior he shall be back in thine arms." He said.

"I hope you're right Thor, I hope you're right."

* * *

Harry headed for the nuke and got it to follow him then he flew right to the portal that was allowing the aliens to Earth when the nuke followed him in people were cheering. Black Widow saw one of her closest friends lead a nuke in to a portal and she knew that he was dead. She looked down and started to close the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry used his magic, which he still had to this day and flung it to the alien mother ship. The blast knocked him back and knocked him out. Then he fell right in to the portal and just as it closed, he fell out of it. "THERE!" said Cedric.

"e is unconscious!" Said Fleur, they were watching as he was falling to his death. The Phoenix Force were on their way to catch him when the Hulk came in a made the save and laid him down on the street. The other ran other to him and Cap was listening to the chest he wasn't breathing. They started to give him CPR, then Hulk roared waking him up.

He suddenly sat up and was about to panic, Widow had him. "It's alright, everything's alright." She hugged him, he hugged her back.

"Did we win?" He asked with a gasp.

"Yes, good work solder." Said Cap.

"Yay," he said and was about to pass out as Hermione grabbed him. Then they took Loki in and Fury turned in his report.

* * *

A week later, in Boston the Phoenix Force were setting up shop in a huge fire station. Cedric and Neville were helping Harry put up a sign for their group. As Hermione, Fleur and Tonks were looking at a Quint Jet. "Well? What do you think?" Said Hermione.

"It's nice," said Tonks.

"Oui but wouldn't ze bad guys know we are coming?" Asked Fleur.

"That's all part of the plan girls." Said Hermione, "that's all part of the plan." The Quint Jet was black with a huge burning Phoenix covering the top of it.

END (for now)

_1. What would you call them?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

It was a nice day in Scottsdale, AZ and kids were going in to school getting ready to learn. But unknown to everyone a gun man was going in to kill. The school was a state school for mutants and they guy was a mutant hater and member of a 'KKK'-like group called; 'Friends of Humanity' just then he entered the school and headed right for the staff lounge and started firing. "Die Mutie Lovers!" He said, he shot everyone in the room.

Just then the police and press were called. The police surrounded the school.

* * *

(**Phoenix Force Headquarters**)

"_Police have the school surrounded and the gunman has not made any demands._" Said the reporter, "_witnesses say that 'it might be the same gunman that killed 12 people at the Phoenix movie house' last month._" Harry and the others were watching. Harry was in the middle of making breakfast for everyone, Hermione, Tonks and Fleur were finishing a work out, Cedric and Cho was on the couch, Neville, Hannah and Luna had walked in to the room.

"This is terrible," said Neville.

"What are we going to Harry?" Said Cho, Harry sighed and started to take off his apron and turned off the stove.

"Come on, let's go!" He said so they got dress in to the uniforms and headed up to the '_Firebird 1_' Cho and Tonks were behind the sticks. They took off and headed for Phoenix.

* * *

(**Scottsdale, AZ**)

Meanwhile, the gunman was trying to get into classrooms but they were locked and barricaded he was looking around for victims to shoot. He knew about the police and the SWAT team surrounding the school. A mutant child was hiding in a restroom and was scared, the gunman found her.

* * *

Meanwhile one of the teachers was talking to the police trying to find a way to get out of the school without the gunman knowing. She was passing the kids through a window to an officer. Just then a jet was hovering over the school and it was the Phoenix Force.

"The Phoenix Force is here!" Said a reporter, then Harry, Hermione, Neville, Cedric, Fleur and Luna leapt down to the school. Harry went over to the police negotiator.

"What's the situation?" He asked already knowing what was going on. He just wanted to confirm it, the negotiator looked at him, and this was the team that helped the Avengers save the world.

"We have a maniac in the school," he said. "5 dead, 15 shot, teachers are trying to get the students out via windows."

"Did he have any demands?" Asked Hermione.

"We haven't heard a peep out of him ma'am." Harry gritted his teeth and the other sighed or clenched their fist.

"This is going to be a massacre if we don't do anything." Said Cedric, Harry nodded.

"We'll go in and put an end to this right now. Cedric; you and Luna help with the extraction of the kids. Neville; you and Fleur check and see if he comes out, if he does detain him." They nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Said Luna.

"Hermione and I'll flush him out." So they went to do their missions, Harry and Hermione went to the door. "Okay, Tonks talk to me is anyone but the kids and teachers coming out?"

"_No Harry,_" she said. "_No one else is trying to come in to ambush you as well._"

"Thanks," he said.

"_We'll be your eyes in the sky don't worry, you're covered._" Said Cho, so they went in and they started to check through the halls for this guy.

* * *

Meanwhile, he had a little girl who was a mutant child and was terrified. "Please Mr.," she said. "Let me go," he was very scary he was muttering to himself about conspiracies and how the president allowed this trouble in to His country. He also talked about going to WashingtonD.C. to kill the first family and blow up the White House, Congress and the Senate. (1)

"SHUT UP YOU MUTIE FREAK!" He said and smacked her. Then he pointed his gun at her, "I'm going to rid this cesspool of a world of all you damned freaks once and for all. AND I'LL START WITH YOU!" Just then the walled behind him imploded and he was yanked back as the girl was tackled out of the way.

* * *

(**Five minutes earlier**)

Hannah had found were the girl was, "_I got her guys and she is terrified_." She said, "_that psycho is about to kill her hurry!_" They run as fast as they can, "_this classroom._"

"I'll get the girl, you take him down!" Said Hermione, Harry was already moving and she flew in to the room. Harry smashed through the wall and pulled the gunman through. Then he knocked the gunman out, he disarmed him and slapped some cuffs on him.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the kids were out and the others were waiting for Harry and Hermione to come out. They walked out the front of the school, Harry dragging the gunman out by his leg. "Here you are chief," he said. Hermione was carrying the girl out and to a very happy mother.

"JANET!" The mother said and grabbed her daughter and started to hug and kiss her daughter. "Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Harry just smiled, his heart warmed by the scene. He was thinking about his own mother and saddened that he couldn't be with her but, he didn't let it show.

"Come on guys," he said. "Let's head home." They all took off and headed for the Firebird then headed home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of Boston harbor something splashed down and had started to float to the top. A person on his boat had seen what was going on and pulled the person on to his boat. She had red hair and was dressed in a torn black bodysuit. He started to perform CPR on her and she started to breathe as he went to call for an ambulance she opened her eyes and they were an emerald green.

She gently closed and was out cold.

TBC

_Notes: 1. These are not my views and I personally think anyone who abuses a child should dragged up and down Route 66 myself then there souls get dragged on 'Hell's Highway'. But like I said, 'my personal views.'_

_Also dedicated to those who had lost their lives last year. Let's make 2013 a better year._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

An ambulance was racing to a hospital and on a stretcher; a young woman was being saved. She was getting oxygen and her vitals were being checked. "Where was she?" Asked a doctor.

"Witnesses say she just appeared out of nowhere and landed in the harbor." Said a paramedic so they started to help her, then she started to wake up.

"Ma'am, do you know your name?"

"_Lily Evans-Potter. _" She moaned.

"Ok Mrs. Potter, do you have any next of kin?"

"My… son, Harry." That was when everyone was in shock, her son helped save the world. He had one of the nurses call S.H.I.E.L.D and they talked to Nick Fury.

"She said she was Lily Potter?" He said.

"Yes sir," said the doctor. "We just want to get a DNA test just to make sure."

"I'll allow it," he said. So he gave the doctor the blood and they tested it sure enough she was Harry's mom. "Well I'll make the call," so he did.

Meanwhile, the 'Phoenix Force' was stopping the Brotherhood from destroying city revealing themselves as Phoenix Warriors. After they won, Harry had went to Magneto and held his hand out to help him up. "We have to look at it through the other person's eyes." He said, "Utopia sounds like a good idea but, at what price?" Magneto understood what Harry was saying and Harry promised him that he would find a way to talk to the President to help them.

On their way back they had got a message from Fury. "Potter, get your asses home right now!" He said, "It's important." They looked at each other and flew right to their head quarters and contacted Fury.

"What's wrong Fury? Hulk and Thor are trying to tear up the city?" Asked Cedric.

"No, there is someone that wants to meet you Harry. Get to Boston General, now!" Harry just shrugged his shoulders; he was still in his gear and had taken off his visor. He got in to a car and drove to the hospital.

Once there, he went to the front desk, "I'm Harry Potter. I was told to come here." Just then Fury saw him, "General." He snapped to a salute.

"At ease Agent," so he did. "Follow me; someone really wants to see you." They went up to where Lily was and went to her room. Once inside they had seen a beautiful young woman with long red hair and green eyes. She was sitting by the window, "Mrs. Potter?" She looked over to them and saw Harry and tears started to come out of her eyes.

"H-Harry? My baby?" She said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Harry was stunned.

"M-Mom?" He said, he went over to her and gave her a big hug. "What happened? How did?"

"I get here?" She said, "Well."

(_Flashback_)

_Lily Potter was at the King's Cross Station as Dumbledore was celebrating the fact that Hermione had died. 'That Mud blood bitch doesn't deserve someone like him!' He thought, forgetting that they could hear their thoughts. Lily looked at Dumbledore in shock._

"So is that why you wanted me dead as well?" She said, Dumbledore paled and he was dead. "So I guess the only thing I was good for was to give birth to your Messiah? Or Pariah?"

"Lily, calm down." He said, "You don't understand."

"Oh I understand plenty, turns out the pureblood were becoming squibbed and the true power laid with in half bloods and you did like that. But you see you never gave any thought about biology did you? If relatives birth offspring, the blood thins with that so too the power." James was listening on.

"So you mean that after all this time, you set us up because our blood wasn't pure?" Said James, "I did you forget that my blood, even though from a pure blood family, wasn't all that pure to begin with?"

"That's right," said Sirius. "Prongs, does have a strange virus in his blood. It's a good thing Harry's blood wouldn't kill him."

"Yes but, a pure blooded girl wouldn't give him a child." Said Lily.

"YOU LIE!" Said Dumbledore.

"You want to try me?" She said, they looked down and saw Harry take out Voldermort with his final breath.

"No!" They said for different reasons.

"We'll send him back," said Dumbledore. Just then someone appeared before them.

"_**YOU WILL NOT BE SENDING HARRY JAMES POTTER AND HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER BACK! THEY HAVE ALREADY ACCEPTED MY OFFER TO BE TRAINED AND SHALL BE GOING TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE!**__" It said._

"HOW DARE YOU!" Screamed Dumbledore, "HE WAS THE CHOSEN ONE!"

"_**YOU ARE CORRECT BUT HE'S NOT YOURS ANYMORE!**__"_

"WAIT! I want to be with my son!" Said Lily.

"_**I SHALL ALLOW IT BUT, YOU WILL NEED TRAINING!**__"_

"I'll Do It!"

"_**SO BE IT!**__" A portal opened up and she was about to walk in to it._

"You do it and you'll never be with your son!" Said Dumbledore just then he felt a powerful pain.

"_**YOU DO NOT RUN ANYTHING ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! GO LILY POTTER!**__"_

"Say hello for us and tell Harry we love him." Said James she nodded and went in to the portal. 

(**End flashback.**)

"That's how I got here." She said, Harry was very happy and hugged her. "What have you been up to?" Harry just chuckled and started to tell his story.

TBC


End file.
